


Not So Alpha After All

by Luna Draconis (LunaDraconis)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Beta Steve Rogers, Beta Thor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender Confusion, M/M, Multi, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDraconis/pseuds/Luna%20Draconis
Summary: As an Alpha, I was proud to get the opportunity to help protect my home.... At least, I thought I was an Alpha. Problem is, there's a pack who claims I'm their Omega. Oh, and they're Avengers - because that's just my luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration, why couldn't you have visited me at ANY OTHER TIME TODAY?!?!?! Ah, well. Guess y'all get fic at 2AM. Congrats.

It was the sudden silence that woke me. Boston was never silent - it wasn’t my favorite part of the city, but it meant there was always something to do, which was a plus, especially with the odd hours I kept.

I blinked at the wall for a couple of moments, trying to figure out why my head was buzzing. Until I realized it wasn’t my head that was buzzing; that monotonous drone was coming from outside. I shot to my feet, pulling on a sweatshirt and pajama pants. When I pulled back my curtains, I could see that the sun wasn’t being blocked by clouds, but instead by swarms of bugs. Not normal bugs; these were about the size of VW Beetles. As I took in the scene, the screams started; the bugs were coming inside. And from what I could see of the apartment across the way, they were devouring people. At least, that’s what it looked like... hard to tell with all the blood on the windows.

I didn’t have a dog in this fight; no pack I’d ever bonded with. I was still waiting for the right Betas and Omegas to come along. But in the absence of a pack, I felt damned protective of the people of my city.

I took a deep breath, released it, and jumped out my window. I fell for a few moments as I gathered the connections inside me. I pulled fire to me, using it to propel me back upwards, shooting upwards. I tried attacking the swarm, hearing emergency vehicles below me working to evacuate the area. As attack after attack failed, I listened to the people moving, and finally had to accept that I’d waited as long as I dared. I found my link to the fire, and threw open the floodgates.

In an instant, I leveled several city blocks, the force of the explosion sending some buildings toppling. Other buildings simply ceased to exist.

And then I was falling.... falling. The wind blew away the traces of what clothes I’d had on. The world was rapidly going black, but with what strength I had left, I gently broke my fall before I hit the ground, hovering a moment mere inches above the earth before I dropped into a pile of ash, particles dancing in the surrounding air.

* * *

There was a vague sense of being wrapped in warm, black leather, being lifted out of the ashes by a large, dark figure, and being placed inside a vehicle. Then more blackness.

* * *

I woke to the beeping of a heart monitor, which sped up as my mind caught up to my body. “Where am I?” I asked, not expecting an answer.

“At the hospital.” I got one anyway. There was a man sitting in the corner. A large, black man, wearing an eye-patch.

“Do I know you?” I asked. I already knew the answer; I never forgot a face, and I didn’t know this one.

His one eye narrowed. I had the impression he could read my like a children’s picture book. “Not yet, you don’t. I’m Nick Fury, and I’d like to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative.”

* * *

“Look, Mr. Fury.... I’m just not looking to be in the spotlight. I’m sorry, but... I don’t want to be an Avenger.”

Mr. Fury looked just as puzzled as he had when I had said the same thing 15 minutes ago. “Then why did you do anything today? Why fight if you don’t want to get involved.”

I shook my head, not sure how to explain to him. “I just- I just did.”

He stared at me a long moment, then huffed in consternation. “You’re an Alpha, right?”

I nodded.

“What if you worked with the team? Helped train them, prepare them, dispatch them... Behind the scenes work. Be their handler.”

It was a tempting offer... “I’ll do it.” My mouth got the words out before my brain had processed it, but... my brain couldn’t find any objections, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

My nose was really starting to piss me off. Something about the fire I’d loosed during the attack had messed it up - whether it was just ash in my nose, or I’d singed something important, I didn’t know. But being barely able to smell anything was making me antsy. I couldn’t smell someone until they were only about six inches away. It was unnerving, and I couldn’t help but feel a bit defensive about it.

It didn’t help that I was heading to my first meeting with a couple of the Avengers. I didn’t know who I was going to meet, and I had it on good authority that Tony was a little shit. Something about how he likes to press his Alpha’s buttons? I couldn’t imagine why an Omega would irritate an Alpha intentionally, but it seemed to work for him.

JARVIS, the AI, guided me to the common area. I paced for a few minutes. The bar caught my eye - it seemed irresponsible for them to be drinking alcohol when they could be called out at any moment.... I could feel tension crawling across my shoulders, as the anxiety was an almost choking force.

That’s when I felt the eyes on me.

I whipped around to find Rogers and Thor staring at me, slack-jawed. They exchanged a stunned look, and Rogers finally managed a “You’re her!”

I frowned. “Of course it’s me. Were you expecting anyone else today?” Fury himself set this meeting up, after all.

“Well, we were- it doesn’t matter.” He strode toward me, and with a hand in mine pulled me toward him. “I can’t believe you’re here!” He caught my other hand, and brought them together, his thumbs brushing over my knuckles, staring at me with a grin. 

_What is he doing? This is the weirdest introduction I’ve ev-_

My train of thought cut off abruptly as he brought my hands up to kiss them.

“We’re glad you’re here, Omega.”

I froze. “What did you call me?”

He nuzzled the knuckles of my hands. “Sweet Omega.”

I tore my hands out of his grasp, stumbling backwards. 

He stepped toward me, clearly confused.

I couldn’t help but growl at him. “I’m not an Omega; I’m an Alpha.” I spat out. It was bad enough that people liked to pretend female Alphas didn’t exist, but to call me an Omega? Not the behavior I expected out of Rogers, even with how old he was. After all, he worked with Natasha Romanoff and knew Stark’s Alpha was female.

I stormed out of the Tower, furious that Fury would send me into that situation.

* * *

Every day there was a new, slightly more frantic message on my machine from either Rogers or Thor - usually Rogers. He was desperate for me to come in, his voice sounding more and more haggard by the day.

Then came a very different message.

The voice on my machine was steady, calm, and firm. “Ms. Johnson, my name is James Barnes. I would very much like to apologize for our Betas’ behavior and mend bridges. Whenever you have a moment, if you could come to the Tower, it would be much appreciated.”

 _The Winter Soldier, huh? Well... he doesn’t seem the type to play pranks..._ It certainly didn’t hurt that Fury’s offer had a hefty salary attached. _Mend the bridges, run the team. Run the team, take a badly needed vacation._ I headed for the showers: if I was going back to the Tower, I was going to do so in full Alpha mode.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more..._ I thought as I headed back into Avengers Tower. I inspected my reflection; my hair was pulled back into a bun, secured with hair sticks, which made me look rather austere. The effect was supplemented by the cut of my suit, which showed the breadth of my shoulders and still managed to nip in at the waist. I may not be the strongest Alpha, but I could hold my own. I’d completed the ensemble with a pair of heels I’d borrowed from my best friend and roommate. She was a firm believer that a woman’s heels should make her feel like the world was meant to kneel at her feet - and I was starting to agree with her.

The elevator doors opened on the same common area as before, but this time, I wasn’t the first one there. The room had been slightly rearranged, with the two couches facing one another. On the left couch was Loki, his attention diverted by something Thor was showing him in a book. On the right couch sat the Winter Soldier, his metal arm slung over the back of the couch, his other hand stroking the back and sides of one Steve Rogers, who was laying with his head in his Alpha’s lap. Ice-blue eyes flitted to me, and I was invited to sit by a simple gesture from his metal hand.

I settled into the chair, leaning back into the supple leather, feeling oddly like a queen holding court, despite all the eyes on me. Thor and Loki were quietly watching from their couch, now.

Barnes was almost inhumanely still, and I was beginning to wonder if I was the only one feeling uncomfortable, as his eyes seemed to dissect me, when Rogers whimpered, breaking the moment. Barnes began his soothing petting again.

Barnes was the one to break the silence. “Our Betas seem to be under the impression that you’re an Omega - _our_ Omega.”

I shook my head. “Sorry to disappoint, but no. I’m an Alpha.”

His eyes assessing me were starting to piss me off. “Out of curiosity, what do we smell like to you?” He asked, his eyes belying his nonchalance.

“I can’t smell hardly anything right now. I was in the middle of that fire in Boston, you know.” I left it at that; if they needed to know more about what I could do, Fury would tell them.

For his part, he nodded, slowly. “Stevie here’s just about run himself ragged, worrying.” He murmured. “I apologize if he startled or offended you - he didn’t mean that. He truly believed you were the Omega our pack’s been missing.” His eyes lifted to meet mine.

“I understand... I’m not as mad as I was; I’m secure in my identity as an Alpha.” They had classified me at a young age; my body put on muscle easily, and I was protective of my fellow students. As I’d hit puberty, I’d scented Alpha... not to anyone’s surprise. I hadn’t had my first rut yet, though, which was odd. At 26, I was beyond a late bloomer, but the doctors believed my body was re-balancing after presenting so early, and who was I to disagree?

Barnes turned pensive - the moment oddly seeming quietly deliberate. Finally, he spoke again. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to put his mind at ease?”

I quirked an eyebrow at that. “How exactly do you think I could do that?”

His eyes met Loki’s, and they silently conversed in that way couples always seem to. Which made sense, considering their dossiers had listed them as an Alpha pair to their pack.

Blue eyes turned back to me. “What if you went over to Loki there and checked his scent? Since you’re an Alpha, it won’t do anything to you. And when Stevie here sees that, he’ll know it was all a big mistake.” He grinned, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

No harm in that... I stood, and moved over to Loki. I glanced back at Barnes, who nodded and gestured to proceed. I looked down at Loki, who was reclining on the couch rather than sitting forward for me. Don’t mind if I do... I slid my knee along the outer edge of his thigh, bringing my body half across his. I could feel the power of my position, towering over him the way I was. I gave in to the urge to catch his chin in my hand, angling his face up to mine. I stared into his eyes for a long moment, neither of us looking away from our battle of wills. Finally, I turned his head to the side, baring his neck.

From the prickle along my spine, I knew Barnes was watching me, as was Rogers.

I laughed quietly to myself. _This will be the definition of anticlimactic._

With the inhale came the scents of frost in autumn, the first cup of tea in the morning, books that have been lovingly passed down generations... 

When the world stopped reeling around me, I found myself tucked into Loki’s lap. 

No longer was I in the position of authority.

Instead, I was the one being cared for.

I scrambled off his lap, clawing my way back to stand behind my chair; I needed something between myself and _whatever_ had just happened. “What the fuck was that?” I gasped.

Loki was carefully showing his palms, being as nonthreatening as he could be. Bucky had his eyes trained on his Beta, seemingly not having a care in the world. At least until you saw the tension in his shoulders.

“That... That’s not possible.” _It’s not just **possible** ,_ came a small voice from deep down. _It’s happening. It’s reality._

I had never gotten the bloodwork to prove my status; everyone had considered it a foregone conclusion... But now, it seemed...

“I’m an Omega...” I whispered.

With that revelation, I scurried backward, pulled myself into the elevator, and huddled in the corner as my world fell apart.


	4. Chapter 4

“Bell?” I heard my roommate, Tara, come through the front door of our hotel room, but I didn’t budge from my hiding spot. “Bellona? You here?”

The door to my hiding place opened, and Tara looked down at me, startled, her coat still in hand, ready to hang up.

“So... we going to talk about why you’re hiding in a closet?”

I grumbled at her halfheartedly. Even as messed up as my head was, Tara had always had my back.

Tara hung her coat on the closet doorknob. “Scoot over; I’m coming in.” She crawled in next to me, and we sat in silence for a long while. “If I go get food, will you eat it?”

I grumbled again.

“Look, I know you’ve got a degree in drama, but this is not the time.” She elbowed me, earning a small smile by the use of one of our in-jokes. “Alright, I’m going to get food.” She carefully unfolded herself from the closet, and quietly shut the door behind her, leaving me in darkness once again.

* * *

 _Is that... a London Fog?_ I cracked an eye open, and found Tara waving the drink in question - a favorite of mine - under my nose.

“Alright, honey, we’re going to get out of the closet, now.” She withdrew the tea.

I - reasonable being, I - hissed at her.

“Oh, come on. After living together for so many years, don’t you think it’s about time you came out of the closet?” She quirked an eyebrow at me.

Another hiss.

She sighed. “Okay, what happened.”

I glared at her.

“If I give you the tea, will you talk?”

A reluctant nod. She handed over the tea, and I took a deep breath, then sipped the foamy beverage.

“Well?”

I frowned, but finally gave in. “Omega.”

“You found your Omega? For fuck’s sake, why are you so grumpy, then? You should be-“

“No.”

“What?”

“No... I am an Omega.”

She stared at me for another moment. Then, “Okay, quit pulling my leg.” At my glare, she continued. “Girl, I’ve known you for how many years now? Not to mention we became roommates because we meshed so well. If you were an Omega, how would we have lived together all these years?”

“I- I don’t know....” Now that the rational part of my brain was kicking into gear again, it made little sense. After all, I smelled like an Alpha to everyone around me. I even lived with another Alpha, and while we had minor arguments, neither of us felt a terrible need to establish dominance. “You’re right. I can’t be an Omega.”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with being an Omega.” Tara interjected.

“Obviously. But I’m an Alpha; I protect. I don’t need people to take care of me, and I sure as hell will not bow down to some entitled, overly amped-up Alphas!” I was getting myself worked up into a good, clean rage.

“That’s the spirit!” Tara gave me a hand out of the closet.

“I’m going to go to one of the Designation Labs, get the blood-work done, and shove it in those imbecilic Avengers’ faces!” I headed for the door, only to be caught by the scruff of my blazer.

“Not until you eat something, you’re not.” Tara ushered me back to the table.

“But Tara-”

“I don’t want to hear it. You’ve been hiding in a closet for gods only know how long. Besides, if you’re going to kick some Avenger ass, you’re going to need your strength.”


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how long I stared at the paperwork, the words didn’t change. “Run it again.”

“Ms. Johnson-“ The beta nurse tried to sound soothing, but was clearly intimidated by the waves coming off me, despite the designation listed on the papers in front of me.

“Run it again” I gritted out.

She scurried out the door, only to be replaced by an Alpha doctor a moment later. “Ms. Johnson? I’d like to go over your test results with you.”

If looks could kill, she’d be dead. “There’s something wrong with your test.”

“I’m afraid that’s not true.” She kept her face carefully neutral. “While cases like yours are exceedingly rare, they have been known to happen.” She gestured to a chair. “My name is Dr. Cho; now why don’t you have a seat and we’ll discuss your case? I’ve worked with cases like yours before...” She trailed off, waiting for me to take a seat.

I flopped into the chair, not sure anymore whether to be angry or stunned, or freaked out.

“Thank you. Now, I’d hazard a guess to say you’ve got special abilities?”

I blinked at her. How could she have known that?

“Mhm... That makes sense, then... I work with a special division - we find and assist people like you, people with powers - so I’ve seen cases similar to this, though not quite to this extent.” She tapped her pen on her clipboard, her mind clearly flipping through the others she’d seen, before she refocused on me. “We call these people with powers 'Inhumans,’ as they are something beyond human, you understand? And something about the development of powers affects the person’s genes and hormones. We’re trying to understand why that happens... Like I said, I’ve never seen a case quite like yours, but I have seen other Omegas who smelled more like Betas, or had Alpha tones to their scent. Never one who overwhelmingly smelled like an Alpha..."

If she could stop looking at me like she’d like the opportunity to take me apart and see how I ticked, that would be really freaking great...

“Do you experience heats?”

I choked, coughed. “I’m sorry?”

“Have you experienced heats? While there’s not a huge sample size, we have noticed that Inhuman Omegas had less frequent heats; the further away from the Omega norm, the fewer heats.”

“You... you really believe I’m an Omega, don’t you?”

“I don’t believe anything. You are an Omega; that’s a fact. The interesting part is what effect the Inhuman side has had on you.”

_She really doesn’t pull her punches..._

“If you would agree, I would really like to run more tests... I’ve got a lab here in New York- I could arrange for you to stay up there-“

“I’d rather not.”

“Ms. Johnson, this data is-“

“With all due respect, I’m just finding out I’m an Omega after living my whole life thinking I was an Alpha. I need time.”

“... Alright.” She headed for the door, but paused, and turned back to me. “We don’t know what your heats will look like, if and when they come... Chances are, when you do get a heat, it will be far more intense - we’ve seen this in most of the cases we’ve dealt with. The alternative is a specially developed heat-inducer. You’d take it once a day for a week, then you’d experience a heat. Over time, some Omegas are able to cycle off and have regular heats on their own. I would strongly encourage you to take the heat-inducers, as in our experience, the longer Inhuman Omegas go between heats, the more intense the heats are.”

I wasn’t sure I wanted heats; if I could go on living as an Alpha in every aspect but sex, why not? But if I did go into heat, after all this time, who knew what would happen? But then again, if I didn’t take the heat-inducer, and several years down the road the heat hit... I shuddered. Someone had given me the sex talk, with explicit detail, outlining how an Omega’s heat went. And had been bloody grateful to be an Alpha in that moment. To have to endure not only what they had shown me, but an even more intense version? Terrifying.

“I’ll think about it.” And I would... this would not be a decision I could make lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to LucifersAlleyCat, ange897, Cellis, dorkylokifan, Superheroes101, and auntjilly89 for feeding the author comments. It's your fault this chapter happened ;P

I had to decide what my plan was, and fast; Dr. Cho was in New York, after all, and when Fury had set up my hotel room, I hadn't anticipated so many issues. I'd thought it'd be easy; come to New York, meet the team. If we clicked, Tara and I were going to move to New York - Fury had offered her a job as the Avengers' go-to attorney, which was a step-up in pay (and she liked a challenge). If we didn't click, I'd enjoy my time in New York as a mini-vacation, then head back to Boston. I hadn't taken into consideration that a whole mess of pack/mate shit would land in my lap.

If I was honest, the idea of going through heat was terrifying; the idea of needing someone - especially an Alpha - to bring me through was alien to me. That being said, the idea of putting it off only to have a more intense heat? I had no words for how I felt about that. It was almost too much for my brain to process. 

After pacing holes in the hotel carpet, I finally made up my mind. As scary as it was, I'd have to Alpha up - or should that be "Omega up?" - and get through my heat. That would buy me time to process. I just had to survive one heat, then I'd be free for a while. I could talk to Dr. Cho about how long I could go before I'd need to have another heat, and use that time to figure out how I felt about my new reality.

I started making calls to different Heat Services companies... Only to find that everyone was "booked up." Even though I hadn't given them a date for my heat... Something was smelling fishy, and it wasn't the salmon Tara had ordered for lunch.

Finally, I called Dr. Cho. "What exactly did you do?" I snarled, without preamble.

"I beg your pardon?" Cho seemed genuinely surprised.

"Why won't any Heat Services agent take my case? Is that your doing?"

"... Is this Ms. Johnson?"

"Yes." I bit out.

"Ah..."

"What do you mean, 'Ah?' I've made calls to plenty of companies, and they're all apparently booked until the end of time! Did you have something to do with this?" Suspicion prickled up my spine. "Did _they_ have anything to do with this?" I asked, realizing that my so-called "pack" could have made a few calls. After all; who would say no to the Avengers?

"I have not, and while they could have, I highly doubt they did..." Dr. Cho began. I had the feeling she was working up to something, so I let her continue. "That being said, I may know why no one's willing to take your case."

"Because I was previously noted as being 'Alpha?'" I asked. _Or because you implied that you wanted to have my heat somewhere where you could document it, for science?_ my snarky subconscious added.

"No... I would think it was because in your charts you're marked as potentially being true mate to four Avengers."

The world ground to a halt. "Excuse you?"

"Counting both Alphas and Betas, of course."

I gritted my teeth. "And _why_ exactly is that noted in my charts?!"

Dr. Cho stuttered for a moment. "I- I, well... That's- that's standard procedure?"

"What?"

"When an Alpha or an Omega patient finds a true mate, it's noted in their files."

I didn't remember that from sex ed... granted, I was from a small town, which didn't have the best sex ed program... "Why?"

"It's safer for packs and for Heat/Rut Services workers to do it that way; if heat or rut hits, their files are consulted, and if they have a mate or pack, they can be contacted. It was a huge issue before that when an Omega would go into heat, and Heat Services would help them through their heat... only to have that Omega be in the courting process with an Alpha. When the Alpha found out, no matter how clinical the Heat Services worker was - even if the Heat Services member never touched the Omega directly - there was always fallout. So they passed a law stating that true mates and potential true mates must be recorded in medical files. It's a sort of 'Emergency Contact,' just specific to heats and ruts."

"So you're saying..."

"Heat Services likely saw who was courting you, and weren't willing to risk offending your potential Alphas, yes."

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Well, now what am I supposed to do?"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Feeding the writer comments has been known to cause the writing of more chapters. Reader discretion is advised.


End file.
